The Return of the PlayStation All-Stars: Clash Royale
The game is the sequel to "PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Royale" and It is like the first game and Ubisoft's Trials of the Blood Dragon, but the difference is that instead of fighting each other, they must work together to stop their greatest enemies and get their homes back. The game is distributed by Sony Computer Entertainment and created by Superbot Entertainment, SCE Santa Monica Studio, Bluepoint Games, and Redlynx Studio. Plot: The Polygon Man returns for his revenge and this time he's got a mechanical body and joined up with the heroes greatest enemies, so he breaks apart each of every heroes worlds and drain the special abilities they gotten when they first defeated him. Every hero then meets each other again and they were about to fight them again, but seeing their worlds in grave danger of the Polygon Man and their oldest and most greatest enemies they decide to work together to bring down the bad guys and reclaim their worlds. Two player heroes: Kratos and Sweet Tooth PaRappa the Rapper and Spike Fat Princess and Blasto Radec and Sir Daniel Sly Cooper and Nathan Drake Heavy and Shrek Good Cole and Evil Delsin Evil Cole and Good Delsin Ratchet and Spyro Jak and Crash Bandicoot Booker Dewitt and Chell Big Daddy and Sackboy Dante and Nariko Heihachi and Toro Raiden and Adam Jensen Agent 47 and Ezio Nathan Hale and Joel and Ellie Luke Skywalker and James Kirk Batman and Spiderman Deadpool and Deathstroke Twilight Sparkle and Bender Gru and Dracula Starlord and Harry Potter Rayman and Abe Dragonborn and Pyramid Head Peter Griffin and Homer Simpson Gordon Freeman and Jason Brody Dart Feld and Knack Po and Leo One player heroes: Kratos (T.C Carson) and Choosable Partner Sweet Tooth (J.S Gilbert) and Choosable Partner PaRappa the Rapper (Dred Foxx) and Choosable Partner Spike (Mark Silk) and Choosable Partner Fat Princess (Tara Strong) and Choosable Partner Blasto (Phil Hartman) and Choosable Partner Radec (Sean Pertwee) and Choosable Partner Sir Daniel (Stephane Cornicard) and Choosable Partner Sly Cooper (Kevin Miller) and Choosable Partner Nathan Drake (Nolan North) and Choosable Partner Heavy (Gary Schwartz) and Choosable Partner Shrek (Mike Myers) and Choosable Partner Good Cole (Eric Ladin) and Choosable Partner Evil Delsin (Troy Baker) and Choosable Partner Evil Cole (Eric Ladin) and Choosable Partner Good Delsin (Troy Baker) and Choosable Partner Ratchet (James Arnold Taylor) and Choosable Partner Spyro (Matthew Mercer) and Choosable Partner Jak (Mike Erwin) and Choosable Partner Crash Bandicoot (Jess Harnell) and Choosable Partner Booker Dewitt (Troy Baker) and Choosable Partner Chell (Mary Kae Irvin) and Choosable Partner Bid Daddy (Armin Shimerman) and Choosable Partner Sackboy (Stephen Fry) and Choosable Partner Dante (Tim Phillipps) and Choosable Partner Nariko (Jennifer Hale) and Choosable Partner Heihachi (Unshô Ishizuka) and Choosable Partner Toro (Richard Steven Horvitz) and Choosable Partner Raiden (Quinto Flynn) and Choosable Partner Adam Jensen (Elias Toufexis) and Choosable Partner Agent 47 (David Bateson) and Choosable Partner Ezio (Roger Craig Smith) and Choosable Partner Nathan Hale (David Kaye) and Choosable Partner Joel and Ellie (Troy Baker and Ashley Johnson) and Choosable Partner Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) and Choosable Partner James Kirk (Chris Pine) and Choosable Partner Batman (Kevin Conroy) and Choosable Partner Spiderman (Josh Keaton) and Choosable Partner Deadpool (Nolan North) and Choosable Partner Deathstroke (J.G Hertzier) and Choosable Partner Twilight Sparkle (Tara Strong) and Choosable Partner Bender (John DiMaggio) and Choosable Partner Gru (Steve Carell) and Choosable Partner Dracula (Adam Sandler) and Choosable Partner Starlord (Chris Pratt) and Choosable Partner Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe) and Choosable Partner Rayman (David Gasman) and Choosable Partner Abe (Lorne Lanning) and Choosable Partner Dragonborn (Robin Atkin Downes) and Choosable Partner Pyramid Head (Justin Roiland) and Choosable Partner Peter Griffin (Seth MacFarlane) and Choosable Partner Homer Simpson (Dan Castellanete) and Choosable Partner Gordon Freeman (David Hayter) and Choosable Partner Jason Brody (Gianpaolo Venuta) and Choosable Partner Dart Feld (John Butterfield) and Choosable Partner Knack (Ikechuwu Prince Amadi) and Choosable Partner Po (Jack Black) and Choosable Partner Leo (Johnny Knoxville) and Choosable Partner BOSS FIGHTS: Polygon Man (Jason Newell) - He is the main villain in the game and he appears as the final boss after the Decagon Man and he's gotten a robotic body that crushes people with his hands and feet and he has automatic long lasers and nuclear missiles. Decagon Man (Jeremy Irons) - He is the Polygon Man's Head Commander and after the Heptagon Man and Octagon Man and he's gotten a huge powerful Sword that sends the powerful destruction to you and he can jump high in the air and crush you. Heptagon Man (Nick Kroll) - He is the Polygon Man's First Henchmen and he can use his dart gun to take down people and can hit you with a axe. Octagon Man (Kenan Thompson) - He is the Polygon Man's Second Henchmen and he can use his grabber claw to take you down and he can also hit you with boxing gloves. Perses (Kevin Michael Richardson) - You already know. Zeus (Corey Burton) - You already know. Black (Crispin Freeman) - You already know. Calypso (Mel McMurrin) - You already know.